


Moonlight

by Perdita X Dream (PerditaAlottachocolate)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feudal Japan AU, Human Kwami, Intimacy, Moonlight, Rare Pair, Reincarnation, Soulmate Bond, Soulmates, courtesan duusu, duuroo, if it wasn't for you universe, samurai nooroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/Perdita%20X%20Dream
Summary: Nooroo might be a brave samurai, but sleep doesn’t come easily to him, when he can’t stop thinking about the former courtesan Duusu and her beautiful eyes. That’s when he gets a visitor in the scarce light of moonlight and things change, at least for this lifetime.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soba ni iru kara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933290) by [Kinyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyth/pseuds/Kinyth). 



> Kinyth’s [“If It Wasn’t You” universe](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067345), human kwami, [feudal Japan AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933290/chapters/37151648). Just a little self-indulgent slightly nsfwish drabble about the soul bond between Duusu, the young courtesan, and Nooroo, the samurai who saved her from her fate. I hope I didn't butcher Kiny's idea of kwami soulmates too much :)
> 
> Happy Birthday Kiny!!!

That night sleep wouldn’t come. Nooroo tossed and turned between the covers, but whenever he closed his eyes he felt her gaze on him. Those beautiful eyes already kept him captive, even if this was his house, and she was just a servant.

She never had been just a servant to him, although he couldn’t put into words who was she exactly. Something in Duusu called out to him, whispered of other lifetimes, different stars and lands he didn’t know. She seemed so fragile and helpless, yet somehow he sensed that there was unimaginable power slumbering underneath. A power that wouldn’t leave him alone, that drew him in.

Like a moth to the flame, he thought. For there was fire in her eyes. There was pride in her step. There was heat in her soul. 

Once again the sight of her eyes startled him awake. He stirred feeling someone’s presence.

Duusu was there, by the window. 

Her slender figure seemed to gleam with soft blue shine enhanced by the silver light of the moon, pouring from the outside. The wind gusted over the curtains making her dress whirl lightly around her, exposing the milky skin of her legs. Her hair danced in the night breeze, freed from the constricts of the hairpins.

The peculiar dress of blue organza silk and peacock feathers left nothing to imagination. Bathed in the moonlight were the curves of her hips and neck. Her breasts heaved under the translucent veil, tempting with the darkened areolas. A necklace of rubies adorned her collarbone and a single ruby hung over her forehead on a silver chain.

She was never more beautiful, her soft chestnut eyes casting him a daring look. Her lips seemed redder than the cherries he liked so much, and more than anything he wanted to taste them now and see if they were just as sweet.

Duusu didn’t speak a word, but he could still feel the longing as her soul sang to him.

‘Is this a dream?’ he whispered, afraid to disturb the vision.

She started at that, eyes zeroing on his form sprawled on the futon.

‘And if it is?’ he heard her whisper softly.

‘Then I never want to wake up.’

This was a Duusu he hadn’t known. Or maybe not just yet? She met his eyes without bashfulness, without any reserve. Her feet stepped lightly over the tatami as if she barely touched it. When she came to a stop in front of him he reached out for her hand and she allowed him to kiss it. 

Why did he do that? He had never kissed her before, had never even touched her. That is, if this was her after all, but deep down in his heart Nooroo knew it was. This was Moonlight Duusu, her true self, her spirit visiting him. This was her essence searching for the other half of her soul. For him.

She smiled and passion ignited in her eyes. He felt it coursing through his veins, pouring into him like a flood. They were two halves that longed to be united and tonight they would be. That was another thing he knew without having to learn it.

Moonlight Duusu put a hand on his chest and pushed him to the covers. She cast him a coy smile and reached for the sash that kept her dress together. Slowly she started to unwrap the organza. Nooroo’s eyes followed the movement hungrily. The sash landed on the floor at his feet. The outer part of the dress soon followed, leaving the woman in nothing but an underskirt that must have been woven out of moonlight itself.

Nooroo sat back catching Duusu’s hand and pulling her to him. He froze when she complied eagerly. Even though he was fairly sure this was more mystical than real, he hesitated. He had never been so close to her before. He had never felt the heat of her skin, the warmth of her breath. The only familiar sensation was the overwhelming scent of camellias, that he had learned to associate with the young courtesan.

Duusu met his eyes and passion gave way to tenderness. She looked at him with years of affection. Years that justified the closeness, the familiarity, the intimacy, event if they hadn’t shared them in this lifetime yet. She took his hand and placed it over her heart. The erratic rhythm was like a flutter of butterfly wings under his touch.

Her hand hovered over his cheek.

’Can I touch you?’ she asked, her fingers millimeters from his skin.

’Please,’ the word came out less like permission and more like a plea. Nooroo tilted his head right into Duusu’s palm. He closed his eyes at her tender caress letting out a shuddered breath. 

‘Touch me,’ she whispered. Her words sent shivers all over his skin. His hands found their way to her waist almost of their own volition.

‘H-how?’ he choked out, more than eager to comply to her request, and yet uncertain and new to this uncharted territory.

‘However you want,’ the woman replied, a husky lilt to her voice. 

One of her hands slipped into his hair and played with the short strands at the nape of his neck. The other started tracing tantalizing lines over tattoos covering his skin. Everywhere her fingers travelled, they left a trail of silver gleam.

‘Touch me,’ Duusu repeated and reason no longer had power over Nooroo’s body.

He buried his head in her chest, the gesture bold and intimate at the same time. It felt like coming home. This was where he was supposed to be. Next to her heart. She was who he was supposed to be with. Over and over again.

As if Love herself visited him in the moonlight. The love of all his lifetimes. 

_ His soulmate.  _

That thought crushed all his remaining resistance. Nooroo took a deep breath, a breath full of her essence. He gripped her waist, fingers digging into milky flesh while his mouth closed over her nipple. Duusu moaned tilting her head back and the sound struck something hidden inside him. He all but growled pulling her closer so that she straddled his lap. Her fingers clenched over his biceps while he trailed kisses on the exposed skin of her breasts, collarbones and neck. 

She rolled her hips experimentally. It was his turn to moan this time. The heat of her core, still wrapped in the moonlight silk, so close to his arousal, was nearly too much. He snaked a hand around her waist, the other burying deep into her silky hair, as he guided her lips to his. 

The kiss was hungry and anxious. It drove them closer, making Nooroo dizzy with the taste of Duusu’s lips on his tongue, with the sensation of her skin on his. His hands now wandered over the plains of her back, anywhere and everywhere they could reach, while he devoured her mouth. He was already so lost in her that he doubted he’d be able to stop. The woman shuddered under his touch but did nothing to discourage him. If anything, she spurred him further, her own hands exploring his body thirstily, her hips never ceasing in their carnal dance. Her scent was driving him insane.

He had her a hairwidth away. He wanted more but he didn’t dare to ask. Reluctantly he pulled away. The sight of her disheveled hair, of her reddened cheeks and lips swollen from his onslaught almost made him forget himself again. She watched him with dilated pupils, trying to regain her breath.

‘This is a dream,’ he said sadly, brushing his hand over her cheek.

‘Yes.’

Nooroo closed his eyes in an attempt to capture the moment, so sensual yet unreal. He needed to remember everything. The warmth of her body. The touch of her hands. The scent of her skin. The taste of her lips. The sounds that escaped her. New, yet familiar. Ephemeral, but at the same time eternal. Of dream, but still tangible.

‘Is this my dream?’ he asked, trying to comprehend what had transpired between them in the moonlight.

‘It’s ours.’

Nooroo considered that. The claim was convincing, but Duusu never seemed more corporeal than anything at this moment. She felt more real than life itself. Than reality he left behind the door to his bedroom.

‘I could never have dared to dream of you,’ he confessed. ‘It must be your dream.’

‘Mine,’ she hummed, entwining her fingers with his.

‘Then what do you want, Duusu?’ Nooroo fell backwards to the cushions. ‘What do you want? I’ll do anything.’

‘You,’ came a reply. ‘All I ever wanted, in each and every one of our lifetimes, was you.’

She leaned over him and this time it was her who initiated the kiss. He felt the years of affection, of pure love and longing, pouring into him. This wasn’t just a kiss. It was in equal parts a memory and a promise, a vow, once again sealing their fate and bonding their souls forever.

 

***

 

Sun was high when Nooroo woke up alone, in a bedroom that felt more empty than ever. His beddings showed no signs of another person’s presence, it was just him between cold, unruffled sheets. That night really must have been a dream then. The memories of what had transpired here in the moonlight were already slipping away from him and he desperately tried to grasp them and save them. 

If he’d been a painter, he’d sketch the moonlight vision. If he’d been a writer, he would try to capture the experience in words. Alas he was but a warrior whose sword was no use to him in such moment.

He closed his eyes in vain hope of seeing her again and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the emptiness of his day. And then a scent reached him. He followed his nose up to the bedside table.

A single peacock feather lay there, shimmering lightly in the sunlight. Though when he pulled it into shadow, he could have sworn it sparkled with blue and silver of the night, beyond the rich iridescence of a regular plume. And when he clutched it to his chest he sensed the unmistakable scent of camelia, that took him straight back into the moment he’d been so desperate to preserve. 

‘Soon,’ he murmured threading the iridescent treasure  through his fingers and recalling the softness of Duusu’s skin.

‘Soon,’ his heart sang as he took a lungful of her scent lingering on the feather. 

_ Soon _ , a ghost of a voice replied as he raised the plum to his cheek.  _ Soon, my love _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it. Let me know , I'm always thrilled to get feedback. I'm still not convinced smut is something I'm good at writing. But... I guess practice makes better?  
> A huge thank you to AuroraLynne for beta reading this <3
> 
> Check out [Kinyth's works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyth/pseuds/Kinyth)that were the inspiration for this.


End file.
